A Son of Yui Christmas
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: When Shinji is being bitter and a scrooge during the holiday season, sense he wants to be left alone it will take three angels to set him straight. Happy holidays from the Son of Yui.
1. Chapter 1

A Son of Yui Christmas

ESKK: hey sense I did a Halloween special nearly a month ago I decided to do a Christmas special, and before you ask: no I won't do any rhymes because I suck at those; now onto the story.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"**Demon,"**

_Character singing_

(Scene change/Scene breaks)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with this fanfiction so stop patronizing me about it.

(Start)

It was the day of Christmas eve as everyone from WILLE were either spending Christmas with their families as this was a season to be happy with those you love.

Misato and Ritsuko were having a secret meeting as they were discussing some very important WILLE stuff so classified that only a few people knew of it Team Devil May Cry included.

"Ok guys the reason where gathered here is too plan for the Christmas party and now sense we have all the necessary stuff for said party all we have to do is find a place to have it," Misato said as Asuka, Mari, and Rei were gathered in the briefing room.

"Wait but Shinji is missing," Ritsuko said as Asuka intervened.

"Shinji said he didn't want to take any part of this something about he had stuff to do," Asuka said as Misato knew that was a lie.

"I'll go find him the rest of you figure out where the party is going to be held," Misato said as she exited the room.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was training in Team Devil May Cries personal Training room as Hades and Lexis were hibernating for the Christmas season sense Shinji had to guess was that Angelic energy was at an all time high during this time of the year. Shinji wasn't much for Christmas anymore as he had a lot of things going on in his life. Shinji then switched to Arbiter before smashing down upon the stone training block as he made a huge dent in it with his Demon Axe.

Christmas was a time to spend with you family but to Shinji he didn't have much family left, his father is dead, his mother absorbed by EVA, and his brother somewhere out there plotting world domination to "protect," mankind. To Shinji it was a constant reminder that he was alone in the world no matter where he went. Shinji's coat which was sporting fur around the edges was sitting on one of the benches as he was training with a sweater on and his gloves in his pocket.

As he was training he failed to notice Misato walk in looking a bit ticked off. "What the fuck are you doing here," Misato demanded as Shinji noticed she was dressed like a sexy Santa.

"Training what does it look like?" Shinji asked as he switched to Eryx as he was about to do some boxing.

"I can see that but why aren't you with the rest of your team helping plan for the WILLE Christmas party?" she demanded as Shinji shrugged.

"Christmas is just not my thing so can you leave me alone," Shinji said as he was punching the cinder block.

"Come on Shinji Christmas is tomorrow don't you want to spend it with your friends and family," Misato asked as Shinji glared at her when she mentioned family.

"Oh yeah spend the holiday of cheers and family with said family that are either nowhere to be seen, dead, or absorbed by a fifty foot clone of an angel that is now the core unit for the Wundur, or should I point out that my Grandfather is being punished in Hell for rebelling and my grandmother is probably locked up somewhere for being involved with a Demon so yeah I would love to spend FUCKING CHRISTMAS WITH MY FUCKING FAMILY!" Shinji yelled as Misato was getting mad.

"Shinji don't be a Scrooge about the holidays!" she countered before remembering Shinji's messed up family. "I'm sorry for what happened with your family and all but you need to live in the present not in the past," Misato said trying to convince Shinji to spend Christmas with his loved ones.

Shinji was currently getting his coat on and his gloves before taking out a smoke. "I'm going to the bar plan your own party because I don't want any part of it," Shinji said before leaving while lighting the tobacco stick.

"Fine then but if you change your mind there's a secret Santa waiting for you tomorrow," Misato said as she felt sorry for Shinji. Life had constantly dealt him a cruel hand time after time again and to top it all off Shinji's family was a touchy subject for him. 'Poor Shinji,' Misato thought as she saw him walk away.

(Scene break)

Shinji was walking around the Zion outpost as he saw families enjoying the holidays together. He passed a guy dressed in a Santa suit as it reminded Shinji of his childhood before EVA Hell even before Mundus. "Feh," Shinji grunted as he continued to walk to his destination. Shinji passed some Choir singing Christmas songs in front of a big Christmas tree while people were listening to them. Right now they were on Joy to the world. 'Yeah some world I live in to be joyful in this season,' Shinji thought as he grabbed his Cigarette before letting out a puff of smoke before placing the tobacco stick back in his mouth and continuing to his destination.

As he walked he passed a couple with their twins as the twins were playing with the snow as they reminded Shinji of him and his brother before their paths turned them into enemies. Shinji looked away as he wasn't going to watch and break out in tears.

Shinji soon arrived at his destination which was, a bar labeled War Hero. Shinji entered and went to the bar and sat down on a stool before placing his order. "Give me some Vodka and make sure it's strong," Shinji said as the Bartender nodded. Even though Shinji looked underage everyone in Zion knew Shinji for defeating NERV and defeating Mundus so they treated him and respected him like they would an adult war hero.

It didn't take long for the bartender to arrive with Shinji's drink when he noticed something in Shinji's eye. "Kid you look like you had one tough life," the man said as Shinji took a swing of his Vodka.

"No shit Sherlock why do you think I'm drinking," Shinji said as it would take a lot of Vodka to get him a buzz or drunk.

The bartender had seen this tones, of times before someone comes by gets a few drinks till he's drunk so he could forget his sorrows. "Kid I know you didn't ask for it but if you want my advice then you should at least get some things off your chest," the bartender said as Shinji shrugged.

"Ok if you want my story then here it is…" Shinji began his tail from when he was four to when he defeated Mundus to even Kenji betraying him for his world domination plan. The Bartender listened diligently as he could see this kid's life was hell.

"Well if you want my advise try and move on after all you can't live in the past forever or you'll turn out like your old man," the bartender said as Shinji looking into the red liquid of his Vodka and saw his reflection in it.

"Maybe your right," Shinji said before he downed it. "But I try so hard to forget but the pain is still there I kill demons hell I killed angels yet the pain doesn't go away its still there," Shinji admitted as the bartender sighed.

"Kid I'm no priest but I think that even the Angels wish for you to have a better life," the man said as Shinji nodded.

"Well thanks for the drink," Shinji said as he slammed some money and left a tip before leaving.

"Anytime kid and marry Christmas," the bartender said before leaving.

Shinji grunted as he left knowing full well this was just going to be a lonely Christmas for him.

(Scene break)

It was about nine o'clock when Shinji arrived back at the Wundur and practically everyone was asleep. Shinji headed to his room expecting a good night's rest unaware of something amazing about to happen to him. Shinji changed out of his street cloths and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt before lying down to sleep. As he slept he failed to see some lights enter his room that were more of the Angelic nature. In his room were three Angels as they all looked at each other each of them were not wearing the cloths you see your average variety Angel wear, no they were dressed in modern cloths that showed they modernized with the human world. "So who's going to wake him up?" the one with a candle on top of his head asked.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey I got the first chapter of the Christmas special ready also this is going to be a four chapter story so leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

A Son of Yui Christmas

ESKK: hey it's the second chapter of the Christmas special as we're going to be visiting Shinji's past Christmas with his family and he tells off the three angels who try to make him see the error of his ways. Now Shinji do the disclaimer.

Shinji: ok EvaShinobiKaiserKnight does not own Rebuild of Evangelion or Devil May Cry they belong to their rightful owners.

(Start)

Shinji was sleeping as the three angels were debating on whom to wake him up first. "Past seriously stop being a spoiled brat and wake him up you have to show him his past first," the woman said as she had a crown of pine as she was glaring at the Angel named; Past.

"But; Present he looks like he'll kill me if I wake him up," Past protested as, Present pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So let me get this straight your afraid of a sleeping Nephilim who can't kill you because you embody the past," Present said as the third one most likely named Future was leaning on the wall as she was wearing a black coat over baggy clothing with a hood hiding her identity.

"Hey I'm scared of a Nephilim with special forces training and street fight training," Past said just before Present slapped him. "Baka just wake him up," Present said as Past nodded.

He then began to shake Shinji as the Nephilim began to stir. Shinji got up as it only took him a moment to realize that the three in his room were Angels.

"Ok I'm giving you three Angels a chance to explain yourselves depending on your answers you either find yourselves with a sword or bullets stabbed into your cores," Shinji threatened as he had Ebony and Ivory in arms reach.

"Wait we're the angels of Past Present and Future see we're here to show you the error of your ways," Past said as Shinji looked at them confused.

"What did I do?" he asked not realizing what he did wrong during the Christmas season.

"Your being a selfish bitter Scrooge," Past explained as Shinji growled at them.

"Well I think I have a good reason too," Shinji said before Past grabbed him.

"Well your stuck with me first so come on," he said before he snapped his fingers and Shinji was sucked out of his body and brought with Past to well the past.

(Scene break)

Shinji looked around and saw a house that he was all too familiar with but this time it wasn't in ruins. "Ok Angel why did you bring me to my old home?" Shinji demanded as Past sighed.

"Just go inside," Past said as Shinji did as told. Shinji found himself phase through the door. As Shinji walked he arrived at a room that had a Christmas tree with ornaments and an Angel on the top in front of a star as there were two boys waiting to open there presents as they were shaking them to find out what's inside.

"This is Christmas from when I was four," Shinji said as he saw his brother back before they were turned into bitter enemies.

"Mother Father, hurry up before we open a present!" young Kenji called as he was exited as Shinji was.

"Yeah we can't be held accountable for you being late," Shinji said with a grin as he was practically jumping off the walls in anticipation.

It was then that Gendo pre beard walked in yawning while holding a camera and Yui walked in holding some coffee as she seemed wide awake.

"Kenji, Shinji hold your horses we just needed to get ready that's all," Yui said as she was about done with her coffee.

"Yeah please wait for the final test in school," Gendo said as he seemed like he was about to fall asleep. Yui then walked out of the room and grabbed a cup of ice cold water before coming back and splashing it in Gendo's face. "Gauh I'm up!" he said before realizing it was Christmas morning.

"Gendo focus," Yui scolded as Shinji and Kenji were laughing at their father's misery.

"I remember this, this was my last Christmas with my family before EVA happened," Shinji said as he walked around.

"Yes back then this was your favorite time of year where you could be with your loved ones," Past said as he was making sure Shinji was watching.

"But I remember this, this was that one year where I got my coat," Shinji said as young Shinji pulled out a big coat from a bag that seemed a bit too big for him.

"Wow this was just what I wanted mom," young Shinji said as he held the coat. Shinji attempted to put it on but it was a bit too big for him as Yui laughed.

"I know Shinji but sense you're a growing boy I got it for you so you can grow into it," Yui said with a smile as her smile seemed to glow.

"Ok my turned," Kenji said as Gendo was recording. Kenji opened a long box and found it was a traditional Japanese sparing Katana as Kenji was holding it with ease. "Thank you mother," Kenji said with a smile as he held his new sword.

"You're welcome Kenji," Yui said as Gendo was recording this.

"I wonder what would happen if there was no EVA," Shinji said sadly as Past nodded.

"Now let us fast forward a few years into the future where you are hunting demons," Past said as the scene soon changed to the snow covered streets of Limbo city.

Shinji recognized this place as the slums as he soon saw Demons such as Stygian and Pathos harassing a 12 year old Shinji as the older Shinji walked over to see what's up. The 12 year old Shinji was fighting Demon after demon as in the end they were all dead and the younger Shinji took out a smoke and lit it.

"Ok your showing me how I became a strong hunter I don't get it after all my life was hell," Shinji said as the Angel sighed.

"Yeah you slain many Demons but is strength of body and a taste for violence the sign of a true warrior or a boy with a death wish," the angel said as Shinji kept watching with a scowl.

"Hey don't go talking shit about…" Shinji began only to see the angel gone. "Ok Past where did you go!" Shinji called only for his body to feel heavy. Shinji then fell down and landed on something soft as he fell asleep.

When Shinji came through he found himself in his room again but this time there were only two angels left. Shinji let out a sigh before speaking again. "Ok who's next on the list," Shinji asked as he knew there was no way for him to sneak out of this.

(TBC)

ESKK: well here's the second chapter of the Christmas special and yes I know it's too short but hey what are you going to do? Anyway please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

A Son of Yui Christmas

ESKK: yeah over do with this one but hey I still got time so on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rebuild of Evangelion, Devil May Cry, or any references to the Christmas carol.

(Start)

"I'm next Shinji if I haven't mention sooner I'm the Angel of Present and trust me I love to eat," Present said as she had a smile on her face as she seemed a bit jolly.

"Ok I'm think I've seen this somewhere before," Shinji said as he remember hearing about this on TV somewhere.

"Shut up and lay down so you don't look like you fell out of bed," Present said with a smile as Shinji complied.

"You know I make it a rule not to listen to Angels after they tried to destroy the world," Shinji said before Present snapped her fingers and Shinji was outside his body again. "Hate it when that happens but nice touch with snapping your fingers like that.

"Thank you now if I haven't mention it before I'm the Angel of present and I'm going to show you the present of Christmas day," Present said before Shinji and Present appeared in the place the Christmas party was being held.

"Yeah you kind of mention it before," Shinji said slightly annoyed but he let it slide for now.

"Well then as you can see everyone is enjoying themselves and they even brought their families with them," Present said as Shinji saw everyone but a small group of girls enjoying themselves.

Shinji walked over to them and saw they were Misato, Asuka, Mari, and Rei as they were off to the side enjoying some eggnog. Shinji tried to put a hand on Asuka's shoulder but it went right through her before he remembered he was only a phantom watching the future or present or whatever. The girls there not enjoying themselves," Shinji said as he watched feeling a little sorry.

"Yeah mainly because you didn't come because of your dislike of the holidays," Present said as Shinji now felt guilty for this.

It was then that Shinji saw children he was pretty sure didn't belong to any of the WILLE crew which Present smiled. "Ok what's with the random kids?" Shinji asked as Present smiled.

"Well, see this wasn't just a party to enjoy the Christmas season but also a Charity/Fundraiser for all the children and families affected by the wars with SEELE and the Demons and a lot of the kids especially the ladies were looking forward to meeting you," Present said as she had a smile. "Oh and did I forget to mention I'm the angel of present?" Present asked as Shinji face palmed himself.

"Yes this is your third time telling me," Shinji said as his eye twitched. "Do you have short term memory lost?" the Nephilim asked as Present only smiled.

Shinji saw all the children were looking for him as he even saw some of them carrying two toy guns and a wooden sword trying to be like him and the older girls around Shinji's age looked gussied up for him especially. Shinji felt guilty for the kids not being able to see him but he also felt sorry for all those hot ladies wanting to see him.

"As you can see your want for being left alone is affecting the people around you," Present said as her tone turned to a little sad.

"Hey I can have a fling with some babes at the clubs I wouldn't have to worry about it after all letting people close to me always hurts me in the end I learned that from both my life before NERV and when I joined NERV," Shinji said sadly as Present chuckled.

"Yeah but you have to understand that loneliness isn't good for anyone just listen to the girls," Present said turning Shinji's attention to the girls.

"Great Misato you gave these people a promise you couldn't keep," Asuka said dryly as Misato drank some Eggnog.

"Hey I honestly thought Shinji would make it here after changing his mind but I guess he didn't do neither," Misato said as one of them had to tell everyone a lie saying that Shinji had to go slay some demons last minute and to enjoy the party.

"I was really hoping that Devil-kun could make it but I guess there's always next year right," Mari said as a little girl that looked like a perfect mix of the deceased Toji and the living Hikari walked up to Asuka as she was holding a picture Toy gun that looked like a Red version of Ebony and Ivory.

She tugged on Asuka's jacket as Asuka looked down and knew what was coming next. "Is Shinji going to make it your always talking about him with mama?" the girl said as Shinji was watching feeling guilty about this.

"Koyuki, Shinji couldn't make it well because he had to kill some Demons that's been terrorizing Outpost Shigoki it was last minute and he couldn't make it I'm sorry," Asuka lied as she didn't want to break a little girls heart.

"Ok," Koyuki said as she walked away understanding that Shinji was a busy guy.

"As you can see some of these children look up to you both who came from the slums and those who were lucky, because you are there hero sense you defeated Mundus and freed them all from the Mundus' control," Present said as Shinji heard but followed Koyuki and saw her as she carried herself like Toji but was as kind as Hikari.

Shinji then remembered his best friend Toji and how they were before Third Impact. Shinji went to his knees and hugged the girl even though he couldn't touch her as he could feel the pain of his past again. "I'm sorry," Shinji apologized as he knew she couldn't hear him before she walked off.

'Looks like he's starting to learn,' Present said as she walked over to Shinji. "Come there is still one more thing for you to see," she said before she placed a hand of Shinji's shoulder.

"Ok," Shinji said before Present took Shinji to Limbo City or what was left of it as it was still rebuilding from the Mundus incident.

"What are we doing in my old stomping grounds," Shinji asked before Present guided him to what looked like a safe house. In it Shinji was met with his brother Kenji who by the looks of it had only just got here. Kenji had a cup of hot chocolate as he looked like Hell while in front of him is a picture of the friends he made and lost because of his ambition and his family before EVA. "Kenji," Shinji drifted off as he was wondering if Kenji was still alive.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," Kenji said as he drank his hot chocolate making Shinji feel guilty.

"As you can see Kenji still tried to find some way to be with the people he loved or once loved even if they don't want him there," Present said as Shinji saw his brother. To this day Shinji still felt sorrow for his and his brothers' showdown in Limbo city where they had chosen their paths and to this day still walked them.

"Present what else is there to show me?" Shinji asked before he felt cold and Present, was nowhere to be seen. Add to the fact that he was no longer in the ware house but a rebuilt Limbo City. "Ok now I know where I've seen this before and I should know I'm not going to like what's coming next," Shinji said as he saw Future with her dark clothing that hid her entire body from view. "Crap its futures turn," Shinji thought as I was hoping he could make a break for it.

(TBC)

ESKK: sorry about this being overdue but hey what can you do.


	4. Chapter 4

A Son of Yui Christmas

ESKK: hey I finally got around to finishing this and though I only have one favorite I'm going to complete this and hopefully complete my other stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rebuild of Evangelion, Devil May Cry, or a Christmas carol

(Start)

Shinji was in the presence of the Angel of Future as she was dressed like a modern day punk with her hood up shielding any view from her face. Shinji saw he was in Limbo city as it was dark and he had a bad feeling about this.

"Ok can we skip this because I don't really want to see myself dead," Shinji said as Future walked away motioning for Shinji to follow. "Well I tried," Shinji said before following the embodiment of future.

As they were walking Shinji arrived at a mansion with that had snow all around it. In front of it were some cars parked and one old motorcycle as Shinji could guess who this house was. "This is my place isn't it," Shinji guessed as Future phased in through the door followed by Shinji.

Shinji could hear arguing as he walked into a room as he saw himself but years older as near him were Misato, Mari, and Asuka.

"Damn it Baka-Shinji why can't you get over your own self pity to at least try and celebrate the Christmas spirit!" Asuka yelled as time was friendly to her and the other two.

"Shut up," the older Shinji said as Shinji felt his heart break a little.

"Shinji cant you celebrate the holidays for once in your life!" Mari yelled as Shinji glared at her.

"Shinji it's been 50 years and you know what I'm tired of this I give up your hopeless," Misato yelled as she began walking out.

Older Shinji didn't seem to care as younger Shinji tried to stop Misato even though he couldn't touch her. "Wait, don't go Misato," younger Shinji said as his hands went right through her.

"Yeah I'm with Misato on this Baka-Shinji we're through, so don't even talk to me again," Asuka said as she began leaving. Older Shinji didn't even seem to care as he sat on his chair.

"No Asuka not you too," Shinji pleaded as he could feel his heart shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Sayonara Shinji I just hope you can find someone to deal with your bitterness," Mari said as Shinji was speechless.

When all three girls were out of the room Shinji couldn't take it anymore as Rebellion appeared on his back and charged at his older counterpart and began hacking and slashing at him even though his blade just went right through him. Shinji had tears in his eyes as he didn't want to believe this was his future.

"Now you see Shinji your choices now will ultimately affect the people around you," the Angel said finally saying something to Shinji.

"Ok then answer me this…" Shinji began as the tip of Rebellions blade was on the ground while Shinji was in an almost fetal position. "I've seen the movie a hundred times already and I just need to know is this my best possible future or my worst possible future," Shinji asked as the Angel didn't answer. "ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" the Nephilim yelled as he needed to know. When Shinji didn't hear her he shot up and threw Rebellion at her only to see the Angel was gone.

Shinji soon found himself in a, darkness unlike any other as he couldn't see anything but himself which served to anger Shinji and make him more sad. Shinji then let out a roar of anguish as he was truly alone again and he hated it.

Shinji's body soon began to feel heavy as he knew he was beginning to awaken. Shinji soon found himself in his room as he looked around as it was early morning as most likely no one was awake yet. "Looks like there's still time," Shinji said as he then scowled. "I'll pretend I didn't say that and act like I didn't steal a line from Scrooge," Shinji said before he quickly got dressed in his winter gear but before he left he found a Santa hat and quickly put it on.

All morning there was the sound of stuff being prepared as there was a do not enter sign outside the party room.

(Scene break)

People were gathered outside the WILLE base auditorium as people were wondering what was taking Misato so long to open the door.

Asuka walked up to her and began to whisper. "Misato what's taking you so long?" Asuka asked as adults and children alike were waiting.

"Sorry Asuka but some asshole picked the lock and now we need to get a new lock and key for it," Misato cursed as Asuka was looking very pissed off.

It was then that the door flew open as Asuka and Misato were surprised as was everyone. Mari arrived and looked around wandering what everyone was staring at.

"What did I miss?" she asked as she was surprised.

The lights were off as everyone walked in before they felt something land on them softly. That was when the lights flashed on with a giant Christmas tree in the center of the room with a seat on it as everything in the room was Christmas related. But that wasn't what surprised Misato, Asuka, and Mari; no it was who was on the seat that surprised them.

"Shinji!" the girls yelled as Shinji had a grin.

"Who else," Shinji wise cracked as he was seated on the chair with his legs crossed.

The children looked and saw Shinji with a bag that was filled with presents for all the children. Shinji then grabbed one in specific as he had a grin on his face. "And I believe I have one for a little Ms. Koyuki Horaki," Shinji said as he held the present in his hand.

"That's me!" a voice called as she politely got through the crowed and soon arrived to Shinji. Shinji gave it to her with a smile as both seemed happy.

Meanwhile the girls had a WTF look on their face as they were wondering what happened to Shinji over night. "Do you see what I see," Misato asked as she was surprised.

"I see it but I don't believe it," Asuka said as Mari was also shocked.

"But it's staring at us straight in the face," Mari said as Shinji walked up to them.

"Come on ladies drink some eggnog it's a Christmas party after all and I just love parties," Shinji said giving the girls a glass of eggnog. Shinji walked away when some kids called him to play with them. "Gotta run ladies," Shinji said as he ran over to the children.

"You know what screw it lets just call this a miracle and be done with it," Asuka said before the girls nodded and began drinking the Eggnog.

(End)

ESKK: I know its short but I hope I brought Christmas cheer now Shinji, Misato, Mari, and Asuka if you will please.

Shinji, Misato, Mari, and Asuka: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
